Of Stars and Princes
by Headwig1010
Summary: As gate keeper Heimdall has seen all the beauty and the terror of the universe so a young and lost Asgardian prince should prove no challenge at all...Right? Just a cute little One-shot.


Loki sighed softly, resting his cheek upon his palm, his little legs hanging idly over the edge of the rainbow bridge, his young face set in a soft, sad frown. _I was only playing _he thought sullenly, a hint of guilt in his tone. _I didn't mean to burn Sif, I only wanted her to leave me alone; she always picks on me when Thor isn't looking, it's not fair, why is she always so nice to him? He is stupid, he always falls over and…and he smells. _ Loki nodded once, crossing his arms defiantly, pleased to have settled the matter.

With a slightly annoyed huff of breath Loki glanced into the endless sea of stars before him, the galaxies and moons shining brightly, each with its own hue and song. Loki's mouth twitched into a subconscious smile as he uncrossed his arms, his young eyes staring into ages past, his thoughts a slowly trickling unwanted into his mind.

_Why is it always my fault? Loki don't do this, don't do that. It's always me; it's never Thor, the golden boy. Maybe I need to be golden too, mother is and so is father, maybe if I was gold they would like me more. I could be goldener then Thor, then Sif even; everyone says her hair is lovely, maybe I could steal it… No, mother says it is wrong to steal so I'll borrow it…without asking but I'll give it back when they love me more, I'll show them, I can be a golden boy too, just you wait. Then father will always talk to me first and mother will tell me what a brave, clever boy I am and nobody will look at Thor ever again. And no one will dare pick on me or hide my things or leave me behind or…or…_

"I am surprised to see you out here so late young prince." A voice boomed softly, several feet from above where Loki sat, the man who it belonged watching him with unreadable eyes.

Loki jumped, completely caught off guard, lost in his own internal monologue. "Shouldn't you be at your guard post?" He asked petulantly, crossing his arms again, trying to cover his surprise.

Heimdall chuckled softly, sitting down beside the young prince, laying his helmet at his side. "No, the stars rest easy tonight but you, my young prince, do not."

Scowling, Loki looked away, trying to keep his face neutral but under those golden, all knowing eyes he could not. Still looking away he said after a long, uncomfortable pause. "Why do mother and father not love me as much as they love Thor?" His voice was soft, as if he had forgotten the gate keeper's presence at his side.

Heimdall sighed silently, his voice kind but laced with a hint of sternness. "Both your mother and your father treasure you dearly, you must never doubt that sire."

"So why does everyone always fuss over Thor?!" Loki snapped, his small hands clenching into fists. "It's always about Thor, about how good he is, how special he is, how I will never be good enough and it's not fair, I'm better then him, I'm smarter, I'm faster and I don't smell funny but no one mocks Thor, no one leaves Thor behind, no one laughs at Thor, no one-"

A small soft sob broke Loki out of his tirade, erupting unbidden and unwanted from his throat, several small ones at first but soon he could not stop them, tears were pouring down his face, his eyes a bright red, his small form shaking.

It was with a surprising gentleness that Heimdall lifted Loki into his arms, his large, callous hand rubbing the boys back in a soothing motion, as he waited for the sobbing to subside. Once Loki had calmed, Heimdall lifted the boy onto his knee, facing him towards the stars as he said sagely. "I can see every soul and hear every heartbeat with this universe, I have seen worlds and kingdoms rise and fall and I have seen great beauty and great terror but I can only see one of you my prince, only one star goes by the name of Loki and it shines brighter than them all.

"But I don't see such a star."

Heimdall lowered his hand, pointing at Loki's heart. "That is because it burns within you sire, a fierce, indomitable flame that no words or blows could ever dampen."

Loki turned, raising his tear stained face to Heimdall's. "You really mean that?" A almost smile appeared on Heimdall's grim face as he took Loki's hand, the boy's tiny in comparison with his own. Carefully, Heimdall curled Loki's fingers into a loose fist, his golden eyes glowing a fraction brighter as he whispered a short, soft spell. Gasping, Loki pulled his hand away, a sudden weight with in it that had not been there previously. With slight trepidation Loki uncurled his fingers and found a small gem inside, as cold and beautiful as star light, a silver cord running straight through its core. "There is your star Loki, may it always remind you of how special you truly are."

A small but honest smile, crept across Loki's face, his eyes sparkling as he slipped the cord over his neck, the stone hanging over his heart, his voice filled with childish optimism as he asked. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Heimdall carried Loki carefully, the boy fast asleep in his arms, having exhausted himself in his determination to perfect the spell. Quietly opening his chamber door, Heimdall walked over to the boy's bed, laying him down slowly so not to jostle him into consciousness, Loki shifted a little but otherwise stayed sound asleep. After he had tucked the boy in, Heimdall turned to leave the room but paused, looking down on the small, sleeping figure with an almost fatherly expression. With an elegant bow, Heimdall placed a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead before gently brushing a few stray strands of hair from his face. "Sleep well Loki, may the stars watch over you."

The door shut behind Heimdall with a soft click, as he left the chamber to return to his post, his heart lighter than it had been in many moons. Once more the stars stood before him, the old and the young, the dying and new-born but one particular star caught his eye, the small, insignificant star that was shining blindingly over a small boy's chest, the brightest of all.

Heimdall smiled.


End file.
